bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Karakura Town
is a fictional Western Tokyo city in the Human World, where the story of Bleach begins. It is also the home town of the main character, Ichigo Kurosaki. It seems to be a small city with an average population that resembles the real world. Humans that live in Karakura Town are unaware of the ghosts and spiritual forces that live there. Sōsuke Aizen seeks to destroy Karakura Town to make a copy of the King's Key. Karakura Town is referred to as District 3600 by the ShinigamiBleach anime; Episode 227 and is situated on the current "juureichi" - the point in the Human World that possess the greatest concentration of spiritual beings''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 223, page 10. History Agent of the Shinigami arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The entire Bount arc took place here, specifically from episodes 64 to 91. The events that took place here was the mod soul training, this is where Ririn, Cloud, and Nova are introduced into the series, Jin Kariya and the Bounts are introduced, as well as his aims to consume living spirits and gain massive amounts of power. As the series progressed, however, he reveals that his plans are to invade Soul Society along with the remaining Bounts. However, they are defeated by the Soul Reapers, while Kariya is killed by Ichigo. The bitto came and the lieutenants were sent here. It concluded when Uryū temporally got his Quincy powers back and opened the portal to the Soul Society. Arrancar arc Fake Karakura Town arc Knowing that Aizen and the Espada were planning to destroy Karakura Town to create the king's key, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the 12th Division constructed a perfect replica of Karakura Town in a remote corner of Soul Society and switched it with the real one after putting all the people of the town into a deep sleep''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 315. Head Captain Yamamoto and his battalion of warriors were met by Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen and the top 3 Espada, Coyote Starrk, Barragan Luisenbarn and Tia Harribel, who in turn were accompanied by their Fracción. The battle was on. Wondering what to do, Yamamoto encases Aizen, Gin and Tōsen within a scorching prison of fire called Jokaku Enjo, keeping Aizen at bay. To hold the fake Karakura inside of the real world, four towers were put in place, but these towers are soon targeted by Barragan and four of his Fracción. Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi and Ikkaku Madarame are sent to defend those towers. While the first three towers are successfully defended, Ikkaku is defeated by the Arrancar Choe Neng Poww because he refused to release his Bankai and fight at his full strength, and one of the towers falls as a result. Before Karakura begins to partially reappear in the real world, Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba arrive and Komamura kills Poww while Tetsuzaemon uses some type of rods to keep the Fake Karakura Town from disappearing. The final two of Barragan's Fracción, Ggio Vega and Nirgge Parduoc were bested by the 2nd Division. Shortly after, Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori took on Harribel's Fracción, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun. As the Shinigami took the lead, the Fracción summoned their terrible monster Allon. The creature defeated the two women before defeating Shūhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba also. Stepping in to help, Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto desecrated the creature with a massive inferno before finishing off Harribel's Fracción in a single blow and leaving Izuru Kira and Sajin Komamura to tend to the defeated. Meanwhile, Jūshirō Ukitake battled Starrk's Second Being, Lilynette Gingerback, comically pushing her aside with every attempt she made and even stealing her Zanpakutō. Sensing the deaths of her Fracción, Harribel went on the offensive, unzipping her jacket to reveal her Espada tattoo, 3'' and her Hollow mask, crushing Tōshirō Hitsugaya as he released his Bankai. She then proceeded to release her Zanpakutō; ''Attack, Tiburón in an effort to end the fight and take on Yamamoto. After she transformed, the female Espada launched her attack, slicing the captain in half. However, it was revealed that Tōshirō had used a special ability that created a magical ice mirror, but he couldn't use it more than once. Attacking Harribel, she retaliated by defeating every attack he used before pummeling him with a torrent of water. The captain froze it all before launching it back at her as daggers, but the Espada unleashed a large, albeit weak Cero. Tōshirō then decided to end the fight with his ultimate attack, one never before used in his Bankai; Tensō Jūrin. Harribel attempted to block the attack but was encased within an enormous obelisk of ice flowers, the captain explaining that when the final flower fell, her life would end. Harribel is then presumed dead. Meanwhile, Soifon and her lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda had attempted to challenge the 2nd Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn after defeating the final two of his Fracción. The elderly Espada is seen standing tall, the Shinigami tiring against him. Disappointed, Barragan removes his Zanpakutō from his throne of bones; a gigantic battle axe and threatened to split them in half. Here, Ōmaeda pleaded with Soifon to break their limits, but she responded by saying they are fighting at full strength already. Deciding to go on the offense, the Shinigami attempts to speed behind the Arrancar, aiming a kick for his head, but for some reason she slows down as she reaches him, Barragan grabbing her foot and launching her into a nearby rooftop. Noticing Soifon's confused expression, Barragan explained that each Espada governs a means of death for humans, his being Old Age, or Time, which he says is the most powerful. Deciding that Soifon is still puzzled, Barragan grows weary and releases his Zanpakutō; Rot, Arrogante. Locked in a whirling twister of black flame, Barragan arises, a deathly villainous skeleton king, befitted with a flowing black robe and a gold crown. Here, he demonstrates his powers by sending a wave of black mist towards the Shinigami, called Respira, Soifon turning to flee. However her arm was caught by it and it decayed instantly, her flesh rotting away down to the bone. Screaming for Ōmaeda, he sliced off her arm, Barragan gloating. Soifon then says she has a plan and disappears, leaving Ōmaeda to run, screaming for help as Barragan chased him, unaware of the captain preparing her Bankai in the streets below. Messing around with the lieutenant, the Espada eventually grows bored and is ready to kill Ōmaeda with his Gran Caída ability, an intimidating black axe that is linked to him by chains. However, a light shoots up from behind them and Barragan turns to see Soifon emerge with her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, an enormous missile strapped to her arm. Before the Hollow can react, she fires it at him, resulting in a colossal explosion which throws everyone back and the Espada disappears in a plume of smoke, Soifon being congratulated by her partner. Barragan is presumed dead. At the same time, Shunsui battles Starrk, who took off his glove to reveal he was the 1st Espada. Annoyed at Shunsui's constant fleeing, Starrk fired a powerful Cero without having to move, surprising the captain. Becoming aggravated, Starrk watched as Tōshirō unleashed his Tensō Jūrin upon Harribel and Soifon fired her Jakuhō Raikōben at Barragan. Intrigued, the Espada asked his opponent if every Bankai was that strong, to which Kyōraku nodded. Even more interested, Starrk became determined to see his Bankai, and sheathed his sword. He then called Lilynette over, who was being beaten down by Ukitake still. Explaining that both he and Lilynette are one, Starrk reveals that when Hollows became Arrancar and sword, he became two Arrancar due to his power. The Espada then clutches the girl's head, releasing his Zanpakutō with the command; 'Kick, Los Lobos'. Shunsui then activates his Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu. They then proceed to fuse together, Lilynette becoming Starrk's weapons, a pair of dual handguns and a fiery eyepiece. The Espada is then draped with a fur lined coat and tight black trousers with knee high fur boots. After a short argument with his Fracción turned weapon, he is surprised by a sudden attack from his opponent, however he manages to dodge it, commenting on Shunsui's change of personality. However, the captain doesn't hear him out and activates his swords ability, revealing it to be able to harness wind and locks Starrk in a wind tornado, obscuring his vision. Leaping above his opponent, Kyōraku prepares to finish the fight with a move called Taka Oni, but the Arrancar parries it by blasting a huge Cero from his gun at the Shinigami, Shunsui narrowly dodging it. They then talk, Kyōraku asking if his gun shoots something else beside Cero, to which Starrk declines. However, the captain ponders as to whether or not he is lying. Sighing, Starrk tells the captain he had better show him his Bankai for making him release. However, Shunsui seems mildly unimpressed, saying there's no way he will use Bankai if all Starrk does is fire a Cero. However, the Espada activates an ability called Cero Metralleta. Here he unleashes a barrage of Ceros at Shunsui, the captain narrowly avoiding them, only for Starrk to spin around, the Ceros following. Suddenly, Ukitake leaps in front of him and activates his blade, 'Sōgyo no Kotowari', which blasts back a strange, Cero like attack. Starrk asks how he performed such a move but Ukitake claims he will have to figure it out himself. They repeat three more times and already, Starrk knows, deciding that the attack is absorbed through one sword, hastened along the string connecting the blades and then fired from the other sword, slightly faster than normal so as to throw the opponent off balance. Ukitake is impressed but Starrk says that he doubts Ukitake can stop 1000 Ceros at once. However, the arrival of Wonderweiss Margera interrupts the battle. Through an enormous Garganta, Wonderweiss Margera arrives alongside Fūrā, a huge Hollow that Sajin Komamura recognises as the one that helped Aizen escape Soul Society. Wonderweiss then suddenly punches his hand straight through Ukitake, who falls, bleeding profusely. Angered, Kyōraku attempts to kill the Arrancar, but is shot down by Starrk from behind who apologises, but says that if Wonderweiss has arrived then Aizen must want to end it. Wonderweiss then lets out a loud battle cry which shatters the ice surrounding Harribel, the Espada glaring evilly at a shocked Tōshirō. The smoke around Barragan is then blown away and the skeleton king arises, completely unharmed, Soifon and Ōmaeda terrified. Then, Fūrā blows out Yamamoto's flame prison, Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen stepping free to a scared Soul Society. Just as all hope seems lost, the Vizard arrive on the scene, much to Aizen's chagrin. After deciding they don't wish to talk to anyone in the Gotei 13 (with the exception of Lisa Yadomaru), Shinji Hirako is asked by Yamamoto if they are on their side. Shinji says no, and they are just enemies of Aizen's on Ichigo Kurosaki's side. Then, Fūrā vomits out a sludge which forms into a group of Menos Grande. The Vizard then summon their Hollow masks and attack the Menos, displaying their great power by destroying the Hollows at an incredible speed. Shinji then appears in front of his former lieutenant, readying his blade to end the fight. However, he's interrupted by Kaname Tōsen, who attempts to cut off his head. Sajin Komamura intervenes and finds it ironic that he's protecting someone Tōsen is trying to fight. Tōsen states that he knew him and Komamura would cross swords one day and is not surprised at the situation. Shūhei Hisagi decides to join in the battle against Tōsen as well, even though he is still injured. After Starrk and Barragan are killed by Kyōraku and Hachigen Ushōda respectively, Aizen decides to take matters into his own hands and cuts down Harribel while fighting the Vizard. Aizen than tells Gin and Kaname that it's time to go. References Navigation Category:Locations